Mobile phones can communicate with another mobile phone via, for example, voice communication networks. Meanwhile, mobile phones that communicate with another mobile phone via, for example, Internet Protocol (IP) networks have been on the market in recent years. Moreover, mobile phones that communicate with another mobile phone via networks each using an access point of a wireless local area network (LAN) as a network window have also been on the market.